Rainbow
by Zero-onE001
Summary: /'If you want a rainbow, you must first go through the rain...' RyoSaku /oneshot/


**Rainbow**

_'If you want a rainbow, you must first go through the rain...'_

Those were the last words I heard from him before I made my mind. We both have dreams; different from each other. He took up tennis, I took education and photography. Nevertheless, the two of up became successful.

But... being successful with my career, is that the _rainbow _I am waiting for?

**xXx**

"Ryuuzaki-sensei!" I heard Kurama-kun, one of my Art students, came to me, panting heavily. He had this cheerful smile in his face that never failed to make me smile back.

"What is it, Kurama-kun?" I asked. I had the impression that he wants to tell of something, his fidgets say it.

"Anou... my father asks if you have time this evening... one of his photographers caught flu and could not make it, and he has this special client arriving today. I just wanted to request if you can fill his part... only for today, Ryuuzaki-sensei," there's hopefulness in his eyes that can't make me to shatter, so I agreed.

"Of course I can, Kurama-kun..." he beamed at what I said, but he still fidgets, I wonder what's wrong. " Is there anything you need?"

He blushed as I smiled softly. He wrung his fingers and his head was bowed low.

"Anou, Ryuuzaki-sensei... I think... umm... I think... I _will_ shift a course," he told me. I was staring at him, dumbfounded, for a few seconds before I managed to collect myself.

"Why?" was the only question that came out of my mouth. I was shocked the least, of course. The kid loves art, so why did he decide to shift?

"Etou... I think... I can't do it anymore. I can't take it. The course is too hard... Yes, I've dreamt to be an artist... but I think I can't do it. It's... _difficult,_" he stated. I could see the hesitation in his glazed eyes. I placed a hand on top of his shoulder and smiled as he looked up. I know... he doesn't want to quit.

"Kurama-kun... If you want a rainbow, you must first go through the rain..."

**xXx**

_'Right... One should not be afraid to take risks and experience pain to achieve their dream...'_

That's her response on what I told her. I know, she only wanted to support me in my very best, and I want to support her as well. I became a pro, I achieved my dream. Still, I feel incomplete...

Tennis, it's my dream... _isn't it? _

**xXx**

"Passengers, please secure your baggage and fasten your seatbelts. We are to prepare for landing," the announcer said. I yawned and stretched my arms as I lazily fastened my seatbelt. As we land, people started exiting the plane. I followed suit. I waited outside after I collect my baggage. I have an appointment in Japan tonight, so I flew from America. Someone is going to pick me up; he must be here in a matter of minutes.

I twitched; an hour passed and there's still no traces of _who-knows-who_ person that is about to pick me. I rummaged inside my pant pocket to pull my phone and dialed my manager's number.

"Yes?" came a sleepy reply. Guess he only has this time to take a nap. Poor him.

"Oi, Kevin... Does this _who-knows-who_ man that came to pick me, died? Hell, it's been past an hour and...!"

"Language, Ryoma... Can't you wait? People are busy these days and... yeah."

And then he hung up.

That idiot...

I sat on my luggage and waited for another batch of thirty minutes. I might have fallen asleep if not for the almost unnoticeable tickling in my pant pocket.

Wait... _what?_

I turned to look at my pocket, and sure enough, there's a hand clutching my phone. I turned to glare at whomever it is that tried to pick on my pocket and saw a kid, seemingly a middle-schooler. He looks... _vulnerable_.

I raised my hand and the kid closed his eyes. I put my hand on top of his. I can't afford to lose that, or rather, the silver locket attached to it. _She_ gave me that few years ago.

The kid opened his eyes, trembling. He must've thought that I will hurt him.

"Why..." I suddenly said. The kid looked at me with a questioning gaze. I don't know what to say next. I exhaled. "...are you doing this?"

He looked away, ashamed at being caught, I think. I never did expect him to answer. His hand loosened its grip on my phone. I think I heard a sob from him. "It's easier this way."

"Huh?" I didn't get it. What's easier?

"It's easier this way..." he repeated, slowly breaking down. " It's easier to live this way... It's easier to earn money; it's easier to do my responsibilities, to fulfill my dreams, this way..."

He looked up at me, biting his lips, and I stared back.

"One should not be afraid to take risks and experience pain to achieve their dream..."

***flashback***

"I have to join our tour in Shizuoka for Photography next month," Sakuno said, earning Ryoma's attention. The cat-eyed prodigy looked at her from his magazine.

"Can't you stay? I thought you'll support of in the tournament."

"You know that Photography is my dream, Ryoma-kun..." she explained. Ryoma stood up, lips pressed in a thin line as she stared at Sakuno intently.

"And tennis is mine," he added. He wanted to tell her that what he wants, he gets, that male dominates over ; that they have to have tennis first before all, that he has his _pride_ to take care of.

Sakuno wanted to glare at him. She isn't stupid, and she got the message. She doesn't want to be discriminated by the opposite gender. Not only men has pride, women too. She is nearing to her peak, but stayed calm. "I can't afford to lose it."

"And I can't either!" Ryoma snapped, his eyes blazing yellow. "Great! Stick with your _fucking_ Photography and I'll do the same with tennis!"

"Right..." was the only thing Sakuno had said. She turned, walking towards the door. Ryoma had slightly calmed down.

"Yes, if you want a rainbow, you must first go through the rain," he said, his lips forming a bitter smile. _'I think it applies for the both of us, too.'_

Sakuno nodded, her back facing him. "Right... One should not be afraid to take risks and experience pain to achieve their dream." Silent tears poured from Sakuno's eyes as she clutched the doorknob. "Go and find your rainbow, Ryoma-kun... Good luck... for the _both_ of us..."

Sakuno closed the door and leaned on it. She raised her hand and covered her mouth to muffle her sobs.

And rain _started_ pouring.

**end**

"Thank you for coming, Echizen-san! We're grateful that you respond to our request!" a man within mid-forties said cheerfully as he shook Ryoma's hands. Ryoma nodded in appreciation.

"It's my pleasure, Kurama-san. What's the project, anyway?" Ryoma asked, wondering. His manager hadn't told him about the project but ensured that his time is worth it. _'If not, I'll slaughter that Kevin…'_

"Aa… I see, Smith-san hadn't told you, no? It's a fund raising project ordered by the company and we decided to do it through tennis, that's why we're hoping for an alliance. Now, are we to hope for your support, Echizen-san?" the man stated. Ryoma thought of it for a moment and agreed.

"Sou ka… Very well then, I am going to support this project," he stated. The man beamed with happiness and shook his hands again, more enthusiastic this time.

"Thank you very much! You can rest for the whole day before we could finalize it tonight at the press conference." He said as he dragged him inside his hotel room. Ryoma just sighed, and then it hit him.

'_P-press conference?'_

**xXx**

Sakuno, clad in comfortable attire with her hair tied in a ponytail, admired the outer view of the five-star hotel venue underneath the afternoon sun. She decided to go to their destination early so she could take some snapshots of the venue. She subconsciously brought the camera in front of her face and took a picture of the hotel.

The view was entirely fascinating, with the building that stood proudly and the glow of the afternoon sun hitting it that made it seem to melt the concrete.

She made her way inside the venue and her jaw almost dropped on the floor at the magnificent sight. The over-expensive chandeliers that almost touched the marble floor. The light purple color of the walls that will surely glow royally when the chandeliers were on. Sakuno was nothing but anxious to deplete all of her camera films.

**xXx**

"You hungry?" Ryoma asked his companion- the previous middle school kid at the airport. He had the kid dressed up and brought with him to the hotel to become his temporary assistant. The kid shyly nodded in confirmation.

Ryoma headed towards the door. "Well then…"

"Anou… Ryoma-niisan," a small voice made Ryoma stop on his tracks. He looked at the boy who blushed at the stare. "I can buy the food if you want."

Ryoma opened his mouth to protest, but the younger took over him. "As an apology," he muttered.

"If you insist."

**xXx**

Ten packs of burger and ten cans of grape flavored Ponta.

'_I didn't known the Prince of Tennis is a… pig.'_

But he smiled; being someone to know at least a little about the famed Prince of Tennis' private life is sure an honor. Being absorbed in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that he'd bump on something in 3… 2…

"Ouch!"

Oops… one second ahead…

The boy fell on the floor; cans of Ponta popped and packs of burger were messed up.

**xXx**

Sakuno was peacefully minding her own business- namely; Photography- so she hadn't expected to be rudely pushed and make her last shot… well, messed up. She turned to give whoever that is, a piece of mind but stopped when she noticed that the person is busy panicking to notice her. She also became void of what he mutters.

"O-oh my… Niisan will be mad at me with this! What shall I do? What shall I do?" he mutters while clumsily trying to check any undamaged food. Sakuno kneeled beside him and held up a can.

"They're all messed up… I'm sorry," Sakuno looked at the boy, "I can buy them for you, if that's what you're worrying for."

"R-really?" the boy hopefully croaked. Sakuno smiled and nodded.

**xXx**

The boy directed the two of them to their room, for Sakuno insisted that she should accompany him and saying that he might bump on someone again. Sakuno carried the sodas while the boy carried the burgers.

"Neh…" Sakuno called, her voice echoing inside the elevator. The boy looked up at her. "What's your name?"

The boy was hesitant at first, giving his name to a stranger, he thought of a reason why he shouldn't tell her, but nothing came. "Tarou."

"Hmm…" Sakuno hummed in understanding. "I'm Sakuno, nice to meet you."

**xXx**

The two stopped and the boy- now known as Tarou- pressed the doorbell.

"Who's that?" came a grumpy voice. Sakuno jerked; the voice sounded _familiar_. Her heart beats fast and loud, and her eyes were opened wide.

"Niisan," Tarou said quietly. They heard loud thumps from inside. Sakuno is somehow sure that that voice belongs to _him_. She wanted to run, she herself doesn't know why, but she kept rooted in her position. Apparently, she _doesn't _want to run, either. The door burst open and revealed an annoyed Ryoma with his hair and clothes disheveled.

"What took you so-?" a loud _'clank'_ from behind was heard, and for the second time of the day, cans of Ponta popped. He turned to glare at the person behind his assistant but found his jaw dropped.

In front of him stood an equally shocked Sakuno with her mouth parted open- seemingly from jaw dropping as well.

"Sakuno…"

"R-ryoma…"

Nearby, a rainbow stood proudly behind the clouds, peering and smiling as the couple was once again _reunited_.


End file.
